


Somnambulist -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [9]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel thinks about why Penn almost beat him.<br/>Happens during Angel: Somnabulist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnambulist -- Revisited

**Somnambulist -- Revisited**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Revisited 9

 

 

  
  
  
  


Spike was on his side, his knees slightly raised towards his bare chest, his left arm across his waist with his hand resting on his hip, his right on the cot mattress with a curled fist near his relaxed face. Angel was sitting on a folding chair he'd brought down to the tunnels the previous week, watching as his boy continued to sleep obliviously to his Sire's presence in the dead-end side tunnel.   
  


What made Spike so different?, Angel thought to himself, his eyes tracing the strong planes of the blond vampire's sleeping face. Why couldn't he put Penn in his place? Both were his Childer, but Penn had seemed much stronger than Spike, much more in control of his demon.   
  


Was it because Angel had created Penn because he'd wanted a hunting partner as Darla was too busy screwing the rich boys to go out with him, whereas Spike had been created because Angel'd been horny? Was it Penn's age, which was near to Angel's own? Was it because Penn had been his first Childe and Angel had taught him everything he had learned from Darla and also things his own sick mind had made up, whereas by the time he'd changed Spike, he'd learned not to share all he knew?   
  


Or was it the fact that he used Spike as a way to reduce his demon's aggressions, and therefore was weaker because of it? Angel had an abundance of control over the demon that resided in his body since he'd redominated Spike, and it was much easier to be around humans. But had his strength been reduced because of that reason? He'd asked Doyle why he didn't use the half-demon part of himself since it increased his strength, had thought that it was silly that the Irishman didn't. Was Angel guilty of the same thing, of not using his full strength?   
  


Angel slid down on the folding chair until his backside was on the edge of it, his legs spread in typical guy-fashion with his booted feet flat on the tunnel floor. A frown marred his brow and he brought his hand up to rub his eyes with his thumb and forefingers. His thoughts were going around and around in circles, and he wasn't coming up with any answers as to why Kate had to shove a broken hunk of wood through him in order to destroy a Childe he should have been able to put in place.   
  


Spike shifted in his sleep, the chain around his ankle clanging slightly. Angel's eyes automatically went to his boy, and he could see the head of the younger vampire's cock peeking out above the open fastenings of Spike's jeans. His boy had an erection, and Angel wondered what the blond was dreaming about. Vampires didn't have morning erection problems mortal males were plagued with, for which Angel had always been glad about. If he had a hard-on, he wanted it to be because  _he_  was horny, not because it simply was morning.   
  


Dropping his eyes to the floor, he saw the remains of what was once a blow up doll named Barbi. He smirked, betting that Spike had destroyed the doll the moment Angel had left the side-tunnel the week prior. He remembered the confusion then the burning anger in Spike's eyes when Angel had given him the box with the doll, and his smirk grew into an evil smile.

The dark-haired vampire had been extremely bored the night he'd gotten it. There had been no cases pending, Cordelia had gone out with her friends, and even Wesley'd had something else to do. So Angel had gone to an adult toy store with the malicious thought of torturing his boy for several hours, with his demon cheering him on the entire time.   
  


He cast his mind back to that night. He'd brought the folding chair and doll box down to Spike as soon as he'd gotten back to the store. After he'd set the chair near the bed, he'd given Spike the doll and had sat down, propping his feet up on the bed. Spike had frowned at the box in confusion from his position on the cot, dressed in only his jeans with the manacle around his ankle as normal.   
  


"Blow it up," Angel had ordered, then had gleefully watched Spike's face change to that of understanding then fury and hatred.   
  


Barbi had been a typical blow up doll before she'd been ripped to pieces by his boy. Plastic, pinkish-colored body, bright yellow hair, garish painted-on makeup on the face, fake tits, and the correct number of limbs. Since it had been a sex toy, Barbi's mouth and vagina had been rimmed with a hard plastic ring and "ticklers" inside of both.   
  


Angel'd had a lot of fun forcing his boy to use the toy. He'd had gotten a short whip out of the box he kept in the side-tunnel, and had smacked Spike with it whenever the blond vampire would stop following his orders. The perfect slices along his Childe's pale skin had bled nicely, in his opinion, and had added to his demon's joy at the abuse.   
  


He'd forced Spike to suck on the hard plastic tits of the doll, then lick the fake pussy before ordering his boy to push his jeans to his knees and fuck Barbi. Spike's white ass had risen up and down as he'd thrust into the doll, the plastic pink legs of Barbi sticking straight out on either side of his body. He had watched with sick, voyeuristic pleasure until his Childe had climaxed, then had made the blond eat the doll out before he left Spike alone in the tunnels. It had been fun.   
  


Raising his eyes again from the shredded doll and the memories, Angel found Spike watching him with hooded eyes. Not saying anything, the dark-haired vampire patted his crotch. He hadn't come down to the tunnels specifically to abuse his Childe, but while he was there, he might as well take advantage of the situation.   
  


Spike was slow in moving between his Sire's spread legs, the chain rattling until he settled on his knees in front of Angel. The blond undid the fastenings on the older man's pants, then pulled the edges apart to free his penis. Angel watched for a few moments as Spike expertly stroked him to fullness before his boy moved his mouth over the steely cock. Then he closed his eyes and allowed the sensations of being truly dominant over his Childe wash over him.   
  


It wasn't anal sex that showed complete domination in the vampire world as well as others. Anyone can force their cock up someone's ass if given the strength or a good set of chains. Receiving voluntary oral sex, however, was something different. Unless someone was using a type of mouth-opener like Angel had used on Spike, the chances of getting bit were astronomical. The second to last sign of true domination was when fellatio was received at a snap of the fingers and without protest.   
  


The last sign was being able to leave the sub unchained and not try to escape. It was a place where he'd hoped to get Spike to soon. Of course, after a few weeks, he knew his boy would take off, and then he'd have the fun of hunting Spike down--   
  


"Mmph," Angel grunted when Spike's hand brushed over the still-healing wound on his stomach. He grabbed his Childe's wrist and moved the hand away.   
  


Spike stopped his ministrations on Angel's shaft and started to looked up at the dark-haired vampire with a slight frown. Angel immediately grabbed the back of Spike's head and forced his face down to his cock again. After a moment, Spike continued to lave the hard length with his tongue, sucking the velvety flesh into his mouth.   
  


Angel released the tight grip he had on Spike's hair only to run his fingers through the soft locks. He cracked his eyes open to watch as the blond head bobbed over him. With a sigh, he unclenched his stomach from the pain Spike had accidentally caused.   
  


Several minutes later, he climaxed with a small hiss, arching his hips up into his boy's mouth. He let his head fall back, his eyes closed, his fingers releasing the strands of hair he'd involuntarily gripped as he came. He assisted a small amount as his Childe refixed his pants.   
  


"Um, Master?" Spike said. "You're bleedin'."   
  


Angel opened his eyes and looked down to see a small trace of blood on his light grey pullover. "Damn," he swore quietly, lifting the hem of his shirt to see the large white bandage on his stomach stained with his blood.   
  


"What the fuck happened to you?" Spike asked, sitting back on his heels.   
  


The dark-haired vampire straightened in his chair. He put his hand up behind him and touched the bandage in the middle of his back, grimacing when he felt it was wet, too. How was he going to change it? Cordelia was on a date, Wesley was out rogue demon hunting, and Kate would be happy to finish the job if he called her.   
  


He looked down at his frowning Childe and made a quick decision. "Come on," he said, rising to his feet. He retrieved the key to the manacle and unlocked Spike, then gestured for his boy to proceed him down the tunnel towards his apartment.   
  


Once there, Angel retrieved the first aid kit from atop his refrigerator and set it on the table. Spike stood near the end of it, his brows knitted together. "Got a right good kickin' eh?" the blond said.   
  


"Shut up and help me," Angel told him, pulling his shirt off. Spike walked around the table as the dark-haired vampire threw his shirt over the chair. "You get the back."   
  


"Bloody hell, it looks like you got run through by a two-by-four," Spike commented after pulling off the bandage on Angel's back.   
  


"It was a bit bigger than that," Angel growled, his fingernails gouging into the table. "Remember Penn?"   
  


"That bastard did this?" Spike said.   
  


"No, Kate did," Angel replied. "In order to stake Penn."   
  


"Too bad she didn't aim higher," the younger vampire muttered as he taped a bandage into place.   
  


"But then I wouldn't be able to play with you, boy," Angel said tightly, forcing back his pain. He straightened and turned when Spike stepped back. Reaching out, he slapped his Childe lightly on the cheek. "And you'd be left all alone with no one to serve."   
  


"Bugger off," Spike grumbled.   
  


Angel slapped him harder, then smirked when Spike glared at him. "Will you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly."   
  


"I said 'how can I serve you now, Master?'" Spike said in a slightly sarcastic voice.   
  


"You can start by going into the bedroom, taking off your pants, and stroking yourself without coming until I say so," Angel told him, turning his back to Spike in order to pull out another bandage.   
  


A moment later he heard Spike's footsteps across the floor heading towards the bedroom. A sly smile crossed Angel's face, and he quickly changed the bandage on his chest. Then he crossed the room to the low cabinet in the corner near the ring set in the floor, opened it, and took out a cock and ball harness.   
  


Angel may not have been able to put his first Childe into his place, but it was  _not_  going to happen again.   
  


He only hoped that dominating Spike was not the cause of his almost being beaten by Penn.   
  
  
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
